Cirno
"No! They relied on me, I was stronger than them, they trusted me!" General Information Cirno is an ice fairy. While she is described as a weak boss in the Touhou series, if we consider the power of average fairies - who appear often as regular enemies - we can certainly say she is exceptionally strong for her kind, and she is implied to be so in Phantasmagoria of Flower View by Eiki Shiki. She’s a hero who fights strong people and defends the weak. Even if it means causing just a little bit of chaos. Personality Cirno is a confident fairy who appears to have a superiority complex in regards to others. She proclaims herself to be "the strongest" on three separate occasions in Phantasmagoria of Flower View. In the game's manual, she is labeled as "9. baka" in an explanation of the game screen's layout. She was again labeled as such in the manual for Touhou Hisoutensoku. This implies that Cirno may be some kind of idiot, which does seem to be the case on some occasions - in Oriental Sacred Place, she is quite confused as to why nobody wants to buy her water-flavored ice. Despite this, she is smart enough to know when she is in deep trouble, such as her battle against Yuuka in Phantasmagoria of Flower View's story mode. She can also read, unlike some of her peers, such as Mystia Lorelei. She can also count (she shows knowledge of rounding and fractions in Fairy Wars). Among other things, she greatly enjoys using her abilities to freeze frogs, then watch it revive while thawing out in the water. However, about one in every three attempts fails, shattering the frog to pieces. This has earned her a warning from Reimu Hakurei, who cautioned that she could be set upon by Suwako Moriya for her actions. Cirno is heroic, brave, and protective of her best friends. She only became the leader of the chaos coterie because she wanted to protect them, including Sal. Her sense of justice caused her to try to help her friends achieve their goals. She spared Akechi in the finale, and proceeded to seek redemption. Not only that, she wanted to be able to truly understand her friends. Abilities Cirno has the ability to manipulate cold to the point of being able to freeze water. However, even while saying "manipulate", when coldness is in an omitted state, it seems like her surroundings are chilly even in summer. In battle, she uses this ability to attack others with icicles, huge ice cubes, or wieldable weapons like swords, but also to freeze her opponents or their danmaku. However, despite being able to freeze something hot like flaming danmaku, she is unable to freeze lasers. How she exactly manipulates cold is unclear, but Reisen Udongein Inaba, in one of her quotes in Touhou Hisoutensoku, speculates that when Cirno does it, she warms up inside as a result. This would mean that she just absorbs the heat in the surroundings instead of "creating" cold from nothing. In the games as she generally only shows up as stage 1-2 bosses, she isn't that strong. In particular, fairies have an existence below that of humans. However, among fairies she possesses unusually strong power. She was playable in Phantasmagoria of Flower View and was able to defeat Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, etc. Technically when she "defeats" Aya Shameimaru and Yuuka Kazami, she didn't really defeat them as they still appeared unhurt after battle, implying that it was Cirno who ran away. In Fairy Wars, even though she wins when she battled Marisa, the one whose illustration showed to be "defeated" was Cirno; it was a simple case of Marisa letting her guard down. In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, according to the other fairies, while such things are written as "if she schemes, she is caught, so it is good even to refresh oneself of one's habitual anger," among it, there does exist the warning "if you meet her, you should flee." Furthermore, Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu commented on her saying "although you are a fairy, you possess great power". Since she goes beyond the limits of fairies, there may be the possibility of dying. Story During the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she attacked the player, who was just passing by, likely to test her strength. In Perfect Cherry Blossom, she returned as the midboss of stage 1, presumably to challenge the player character again to prove her strength. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Cirno aimlessly wandered about, apparently unconcerned by the flower incident for any reason other than the flowers being something else for her to freeze and play with. After the events of Strange and Bright Nature Deity, in Fairy Wars, Cirno tries to find those responsible for destroying their house. Learning that it was the Three Mischievous Fairies, she goes in search of those responsible, which she defeats easily though they all challenge her at once. After this "incident", Cirno wanders around for a while, bored of what she perceives as weak opponents. While wandering, she encounters Marisa Kirisame, making Cirno think she is a worthy opponent. They battle, and later, Marisa pauses and realizes that Cirno isn't as much of a pushover as the usual fairy, so she increases the power of her attacks. She was seen as the midboss of the first stage of Double Dealing Character, over the Misty Lake. Shortly after the Persona characters made their appearance in the multiverse, Cirno strangely went missing. At the end of the overturn arc, it was revealed that Seija captured Cirno and trapped her in the depths of mementos, simply because she knew too much, and she was the first and only person to know Seija’s true nature. Soon, because of a mistake she made, the chaos coterie was created. Instead of doing things for herself, she acted for the personal justice of her friends, becoming the leader. Being the strongest of the evil team, she caused mental shutdowns and gave hope to her closest friends. In the finale, when she was the last surviving member of the chaos coterie, she surrendered instead of finishing the plan. Relationships Daiyousei The two of them have been best friends for a long time. Dai wants to protect Cirno, while Cirno wants to do the same for her. Dai wishes she could be the strongest fairy just like Cirno. She's reminded of how weak she is whenever she’s with Cirno. Letty Whiterock Nor a lot is known about Cirno's relationship with Letty Whiterock. She appears to like being grouped up with her as she explains her superiority when interviewed by Aya Shameimaru. She is also briefly seen talking to Letty during Silent Sinner in Blue. Wriggle Nightbug Cirno was the leader of the fairy gang. When Cirno went missing, Wriggle took the position as the leader. Wriggle and the other members did bad things in the name of Cirno, but she knew she took things too far when Mystia's mind was corrupted. In the Coterie arc, Wriggle and Sal were the ones who told Cirno who to target for the mental shutdowns. Raily Lucifer Cirno was the first person to befriend Raily, as she believed they had the same amount of power, and that they were equals. She stayed by Raily’s side, even through all of the bad situations, events, and incidents. Utsuho Reiuji Utsuho is a good friend of Cirno, but sometimes they act as rivals due to their similar personalities and contrasting power. Clownpiece Clownpiece and Cirno often fight each other for the title of the strongest fairy. They’re rivals, but unlike Utsuho, Cirno only fights Clownpiece for power. Yuuka Kazami Cirno is afraid of Yuuka. Not Yuuka herself, but the huge amount of power that she has. Besides that, Yuuka often helps Cirno with things, such as pranking people or fighting people. Cirno is always happy to hang out with Yuuka. Sal Sal respected his leader. Cirno only wants the best for him. Quotes “This is my castle. Don’t come waltzing in with cold shoes.” ”Stop lying to me. I’m an ice fairy. There’s no way I can be the sun.” ”I’m the strongest!” “When you lose your way, you can blame the fairies." "Your destination is in ice." "Freeze to death! Freeze to death!" "Come out! Sunlight fairy, or whatever your name is!" “So, what was I doing, again...?" "Yeah. I'm the best." ”Let’s have fun, don’t think about the rest right now.” Category:Story Category:Metaverse User Category:Chaos Coterie Member Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Stage Two Boss Category:Palace Owners